Hearing devices such as hearing aids (also referred to as hearing prostheses or hearing instruments) for hard of hearing people or hearing enhancement devices for augmenting the hearing capability of normal hearing persons, as well as hearing protection devices designed to prevent noise-induced hearing loss are often adapted to be worn at least partly within the ear canal (e.g. in the form of an in-the-ear, ITE, a completely-in-canal, CIC or a receiver in the ear, RITE hearing device) so as to be inconspicuous or for performance reasons, e.g. to seal the ear canal and prevent sound from directly reaching the ear drum. Such hearing devices typically contain many components housed within a shell. Due to the limited space available within the ear canal, the shell should be as small as possible. One way of achieving this is to reduce the thickness of the wall of the shell. However, this makes it difficult to securely attach a face plate to the shell. The attachment of the face plate onto the shell must thereby be sufficiently secure to allow pulling on a removal filament affixed to the face plate for removing the hearing device from the ear canal as well as to allow opening and closing a battery door comprised in the face plate, without the face plate being unintentionally separated from the shell. On the other hand the attachment of the face plate onto the shell should not be so strong that the two cannot be separated again when necessary without destroying them, for instance in order to repair the hearing device, e.g. by replacing a faulty component housed within the shell.